It was meant to be
by Kikitha2210
Summary: Carol se da cuenta de que Daryl está muy cercano y cómodo con una de las nuevas habitantes de Alexandria: Allison. Y tiene un mal momento pensando que ya es tarde para cualquier "nosotros" entre Daryl y ella. Es solo un oneshot, pero tiene final feliz, ¡lo prometo!


-Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida-susurró Carol para sí misma desde el porche.

Desde su última carrera Daryl y Aaron habían vuelto con un grupo de sobrevivientes, entre ellos una psicóloga… Alisson.

Era tan… perfecta. Deanna había ordenado que todos hicieran citas con ella, y había tenido oportunidad de conocerla. Incluso aunque tratara de odiarla, simplemente no podía. Confiaba en su instinto y este le decía que era una buena mujer.

Y de hecho… debería quererla y estarle agradecida, porque desde que había llegado hacía unas 3 semanas, Daryl había estado sonriendo más a menudo y parecía estar completamente adaptado al lugar. Y si algo la hacía feliz en este mundo hecho pedazos, era ver a Daryl sonriendo. Aunque claro, todo era distinto cuando el motivo de sus sonrisas no era ella.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a eso. No recordaba haber visto a Daryl sonreír alguna vez sin que el motivo fuera ella, o, en su defecto, algo que Judith hubiera hecho.

Y ahora estaban ahí. Caminando juntos en la calle y ella los observaba. Cuando él la miró, sonrió. No, no estaba acostumbrada a tantas sonrisas en él. Los vio despedirse amigablemente y él se dirigió hacia la casa.

-Ella es linda. –dijo, tratando de hacerlo algo casual.

Daryl solo se encogió de hombros.

-Y tú te ves bien.

Él se volvió a mirarla, se veía confundido.

-Me refiero a que… creo que ella te hace bien. Me alegra. –agregó, tratando de actuar indiferente.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tú y Alisson. No sé en qué están exactamente. Pero me alegra verte bien. –dijo, con tanta convicción que hasta ella casi se lo cree.

-Sí, seguro. –Dijo él, un poco despectivamente, claramente enojado. –Tú, mujer, no entiendes nada. –escupió y entró a la casa rápidamente.

Ella lo siguió. -¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó, agarrándolo por el brazo para detenerlo.

-Solo… solo déjalo. –respondió, quitando el brazo bruscamente, y subió a su habitación.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Rick, que había visto todo el intercambio.

-No lo sé.

-No recuerdo alguna vez que te haya tratado así… no después de la granja. Es decir… Daryl y tú son… bueno, Daryl y tú.

Carol lo miró con melancolía. –Creo que ya no somos Daryl y yo más. –concluyó, y subió a su habitación.

La había cagado. Si, Daryl no es abierto con sus cosas, y obviamente le había molestado que ella lo mencionara así como si fuera algo súper normal.

Se quedó pensando en las palabras de Rick.

Ella también había pensado que eran Daryl y ella. Ya saben, como Maggie y Glenn, Rick y Carl… Daryl y Carol contra el mundo, los walkers y cualquier cosa. Pero ya no era así.

Se sentía tan estúpida.

En la prisión… Dios, en la prisión pensaba que terminarían juntos. Sonaba algo lógico, algo que debía ser así. Pensaba que en algún momento ella iba a acercársele un poco más de lo que normalmente lo hacía, le iba a decir una de sus bromas de siempre, él se iba a sonrojar y a bajar la mirada y cuando la levantara, ella estaría ahí, a centímetros de su boca. Y él no se alejaría. Tampoco se movería, era Daryl, solo iba a quedarse paralizado mirándola. Y entonces ella lo besaría. Y él no respondería de inmediato, era Dary. Pero si respondería, unos momentos después. Y cuando se separaran, no dirían nada. Porque eran ellos. No necesitarían palabras.

Pero el tiempo en la prisión había terminado demasiado pronto. Y después de eso… Karen, David, Mica, Lizzie.

Se sentía como que no tenía derecho a amar y ser feliz. No en un futuro próximo, por lo menos. Pero pensaba que él la ayudaría. Que él le devolvería eso, y que la esperaría.

-Sí, Carol. Pensar que Daryl te esperaría en estos tiempos, donde cada día puede ser el último. –susurró. –Buena jugada. –pronunció esas últimas palabras con tanto pesar, y, por primera vez desde que habían dejado esa cabaña con Tyreese tiempo atrás, no pudo contener su llanto. –Oh mierda. –dijo enojada, no quería llorar, se había prometido no llorar más.

Estuvo así un rato, sin poder contenerse, dejando salir todo eso que llevaba tiempo guardando. Lloró a Sophia, a Mica, a Lizzie, a Beth, a Tyreese, a todos los que cayeron en la prisión. Lloró a Daryl. Al perderlo sin siquiera haberlo tenido. Y cuando las lágrimas pararon, cuando le dieron una tregua; decidió que ya no más… ese día, por lo menos. No más llanto.

* * *

Ahí estaban de nuevo. Aunque Daryl no estaba igual de sonriente. Más bien, se veía preocupado, y Alisson intentaba tranquilizarlo, apoyando sus manos en los brazos de Daryl en un intento de calmarlo.

En ese momento Daryl volteó y la vio ahí, se apartó de Alisson y salió en su búsqueda.

Carol se dio la vuelta rápidamente y entró a la casa buscando llegar lo más pronto posible a su habitación. No quería hablar con Daryl.

Intentó cerrar la puerta pero él fue más rápido y alcanzó a poner el pie para impedirlo.

-Hey… ¿qué pasa? –preguntó cerrando la puerta tras él. -¿Por qué huyes?

-¿Huir? No, no te vi. Perdón.

-oh… no me viste.

-Bueno, si te vi, muy contento con ella. No pensé que me seguirías, te veías muy bien, perdón.

-No tienes que estar celosa, ¿sabes? Tú me gustaste primero. –dijo, un tanto incómodo, como si él mismo no estuviera seguro de si decir eso era apropiado.

Carol se sonrojó al instante y apartó su mirada de él. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, él estaba muy, muy cerca. Ella no supo qué hacer, así que solo se quedó ahí, inmóvil.

Daryl se acercó, y ella pestañó confundida… ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

Él la besó, y casi se alejaba de ella cuando por fin pudo reaccionar y besarlo también. ¿Pero cuando lo hizo? Todo parecía tan irreal, tan loco y a la vez tan correcto.

Él la abrazó por la cintura y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia ella con sus manos sobre su pelo. Él pasó su lengua por sus labios, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso y ella accedió al instante, encontrando su lengua a medio camino con la suya, iniciando una pelea por el dominio que ninguno quería perder, ya que querían probar tanto del otro como les fuera posible.

No fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que había desabrochado el último de los botones de la camisa de Daryl. Por un momento tuvo miedo de que, al ir tan rápido, él se asustara. Luego se dio cuenta de que si Daryl tuviera miedo, la había frenado desde el primer botón. Y, por lo demás, él también intentaba quitarle su blusa con manos ansiosas.

Cuando ambos se deshicieron de la parte de arriba de su ropa, él la guio hacia la cama, recostándola sobre ella y él a su lado. Se quedó un instante mirándola, y ella casi se cubre por instinto, pero el amor, el fuego que vio en sus ojos la detuvo. Amaba la forma en que la miraba. Estiró una mano hacia él, y él la tomó y se lanzó hacia ella nuevamente. Sus labios se encontraron… suavemente, saboreándose lentamente, como si estuvieran tomándose su tiempo para probarse por turnos. Mientras sus manos trataban de despojar los pantalones del otro, hasta estar completamente desnudos.

Su boca abandonó la de ella, haciendo un húmedo camino sobre su garganta, descendiendo por sus pechos, chupando y lamiendo tentativamente sus pezones por turnos, aumentando su ritmo cuando la sintió gemir más fuerte. Sus gemidos aumentaron y se intercalaban con suspiros mientras una de sus manos se deslizó hacia abajo, entre sus muslos, disfrutando la calidez que encontró allí.

Carol se retorció debajo de él y susurró su nombre, apenas reconociendo su voz.

Todo era tan irreal. Tan perfecto. Tan… Dios, era de otro mundo.

Daryl levantó su cabeza para mirarla. La besó de nuevo, aunque su beso no era fuego y pasión como los otros. Su beso era puro amor y miel. -¿Estás lista? –preguntó.

Y por su mirada, ella supo que no se refería simplemente a la parte física. Él la había esperado y quería estar seguro de que ella ya estaba ahí. Entonces asintió. –sí. –respondió, y llenó sus mejillas y barbilla con pequeños besos.

Él separó delicadamente sus muslos y se acostó entre ellos, apoyándose en sus codos mientras la miraba. Bajó su cabeza hasta tapar su boca con la suya en un beso tranquilo, y poco a poco se hundió en ella. Amaba la forma en que encajaban como si fueran un rompecabezas. Amaba sus suaves jadeos, mientras él avanzaba dentro de ella. Amaba la mueca de placer en su cara. Amaba sus manos apretando los músculos en sus brazos y su espalda.

A mitad de camino ella alzó sus caderas para coincidir con él. Daryl se retiró casi completamente antes de caer de nuevo. Y ella levantó sus piernas para envolverlas a su alrededor, coincidiendo con cada movimiento, con cada embestida; mientras se refugiaba en su cuello, mordiendo y chupando tan fuerte que estaba segura de que le iba a dejar marcas.

Sus jadeos empezaron a convertirse en gemidos cada vez más intensos, reflejando el placer que se construía en su interior con cada embestida de Daryl. Buscó su boca con la suya, queriendo estar unida a él en todas las formas posibles. Pronto se separaron, cada vez les era más difícil respirar, y Carol pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez mientras se sentía más y más cerca de su orgasmo.

Notó que sus movimientos eran un poco erráticos, y sintió su mano bajando para brindarle el último impulso que le faltaba. Entonces todo el mundo desapareció, de lo único de lo que era consciente era de Daryl encima suyo, besándola suavemente en el cuello y, posteriormente, liberándose en su interior.

-Ahora…-dijo Daryl, que para ese entonces estaba recostado a su lado, haciendo círculos perezosos con su pulgar en el vientre de Carol y besando su cuello y mejilla, mientras mantenía una pierna posesivamente sobre ella. -¿Qué fue eso?

-Oh, Dixon, no creo que sea necesario que te explique qué fue eso. –bromeó, con una risita infantil y mirando al techo aún, pero sabía que él no se refería precisamente a _eso._

-Sé qué fue _eso._ Me refiero a… -se detuvo. Levantó su mano hasta su cara para voltearla y así poder mirarla a los ojos. –Yo la conocía. Antes. ¿Y ahora? No sé si sabes, pero uno de los hombres que venían en el mismo grupo es su esposo o algo así. Yo…

-No necesitas explicarme –interrumpió. –Estás aquí, y eso es todo lo que importa en este momento –le dijo, acercándose para besarlo. Amaba esto, amaba que sus cuerpos estuvieran enredados, incapaces de separarse y poder besarlo solo porque quería hacerlo.

-Ella me dijo que habló contigo, no me dijo qué, algo sobre un secreto profesional o algo así. Pero me dijo que te había visto mirándonos, y que probablemente estabas celosa.

-Yo no estaba celosa –dijo ella, riendo, como si fuera la cosa más absurda del mundo. –Yo solo… no sé, pero no estaba celosa.

-Sí. Sigue diciéndote eso-se burló. – Lo de antes… lo dije en serio.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó, apartándole cariñosamente un mechón de pelo que cubría sus ojos.

-Tú todavía no entiendes nada –dijo. Carol alzó una ceja en cuestión, en realidad no entendía de qué hablaba. –Te amo –susurró. –No sé qué pasó después de la prisión, y no importa. Nada importa, porque te amo.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Carol. Se sentía feliz. Nada comparado a todas las lágrimas que había derramado antes. –Yo también te amo.

Al día siguiente, y a plena luz del día, Daryl cambió todas sus cosas a la habitación de Carol.

Y nadie del grupo dijo nada. Porque a nadie le pareció fuera de lo normal. Era como si tan solo hubieran estado esperando a que pasara. Porque las cosas que tienen que pasar, las cosas que se supone que tienen que pasar… simplemente pasan.


End file.
